


Witch's Take

by dogtit, milesabovepeter



Series: pandora's box [3]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, briar: youre like Ancient you have a facebook and yet you dont know what disney is??, cupid: fuffck yuou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtit/pseuds/dogtit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesabovepeter/pseuds/milesabovepeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Blondie Lockes is soon to find out, magic works in mysterious ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The rest of Spirit Week was blessedly, blissfully free of drama, at least of the life threatening sort. Blondie even got to participate in Nerd Day with a crisply ironed white shirt, neon blue suspenders, 3D glasses with the lenses replaced with regular cut plastic, and a pair of khaki pants that showed off her plaid socks. Everyone was ridiculous; even Cupid had ducked into the bathroom and changed the form of her clothes to resemble Blondie’s outfit to join in the fun.

 

And it had been fun! Until lunch, when Faybelle--now the new cheerleading captain, yay--had thrown peas at Briar’s head until Briar flipped her tray across the table and stormed off. The Fae princess--and Blondie still couldn’t believe that she could say that without irony--was making good on her threat of destroying Briar’s social life. It was only a matter of time, between Faybelle’s nigh irresistible glamour and Briar’s shortening temper, before the school was stacked against her friend. At least until graduation, though Blondie wasn’t sure if Briar was going to last that long. That left only one thing left to do, and that was to call upon her parents--who were going away for the weekend--and ask for a sleepover.

 

“Briar hasn’t been having the best week,” Blondie said. “I think getting the girls together and just having a good, relaxing time would be good for her.”

 

Goldie nodded along. “No problem. Ashlynn and Briar can stay over for the weekend if their parents’ say yes.” She looked between Cupid and Blondie, and her smile was weirdly knowing. “They can supervise.”

 

“Oh my god, really?!” Blondie sank in her chair and covered her face; Goldie cackled and Cupid pretended to be flustered. “Come on! Mom! It’s not, we’re not like that--stop! Why do you keep thinking that I, that we-- _ugh_! You’re the worst!”

 

“I know,” Goldie said. “Now, let’s go get provisions for your little party.”

 

Stocking up on junk food--and a lot of vegan friendly snacks for Ashlynn--was only part one. Blondie called Briar and invited her, and then invited Ashlynn. Briar had no parents--a fact that Blondie was only realizing just now, which, god, what kind of friend was she to not have noticed that--and Ashlynn’s mother was more than willing to let Ashlynn sleepover and it was all set. Around seven, when Goldie and Barry had driven off for their trip, Ashlynn’s mom pulled up and both girls climbed out, armed with sleeping bags and smiles.

 

Blondie wasn’t about to let them know of her ulterior motive, however. Blondie would calmly let them both know that the house was a safeground for both of them to be openly old/immortal around each other. That they could go talking in old languages and stuff and she’d be alright with it! Maybe they could even bond, having lived through so much.

 

She moved aside the coffee table and turned the living room floor into a giant pallet, spreading thick and comfy quilts and piling on the pillows. Cupid helped by setting up the snacks by the side and appearing absolutely normal.

 

“So!” Blondie clapped her hands together as Briar and Ashlynn sat down. “First thing’s first. I feel like we should all be totally, one hundred percent honest with each other. I mean, we’re all friends, and we’re all still gonna be friends for a long, _long_ , _looooong_ , long--”

 

“We get it,” Briar said.

 

“--time, and well, life is too short to waste it on keeping secrets when there won’t be any judgement!”

 

“Is this about your hickies?” Ashlynn took a sip of her vitamin water as Blondie choked on her next breath. “Or, rather, the spiritual hickies.”

 

“I think she’s trying to tell us that it’s okay to be open about our immortality,” Briar said quite casually. “Why’d you stop her? I was enjoying the word play.”

 

“ _Hickies?!_ ” Blondie still wasn’t over that. “Back up! What hickies--” She turned on Cupid and went red. “You gave me a _hickey?!_ ”

 

“I did not,” Cupid said. “Just a little kiss to let the people know who’s wing you’re under. Relax.”

 

“She’s Fae-touched too,” Ashlynn said, and then took Briar’s hand when the girl started to grumble. “Oh, there, there. You know it’s just Faybelle lashing out. There’s no need to be jealous.”

 

“I’m not jealous,” Briar grated, which made Cupid groan _yeah, right_ , and Ashlynn rolled her eyes. “What! I’m not! So what if Faybelle wants to kiss all over Blondie, I’m not angry because she’s kissing, I’m angry because she did it without Blondie’s consent!”

 

“Wait, wait, _wait_. You both knew about each other? I was the only one out of the loop?” Blondie sounded generally hurt.

 

“Oh, honey, it’s a community thing. That and well, it’s not something we really advertise? Humanity can’t even handle different shades of their own race after the short period we’ve been around. Can you imagine finding out that gods and monsters and demons really walk with us too? Much less humans who live forever,” Ashlynn calmly pointed out.

 

She was right of course. That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. Blondie felt guilty about it all the same, mainly because the root cause of the hurt stemmed from embarrassment; how must she have looked to her friends, who’d lived through hundreds of years? When she complained about small issues, had Ashlynn--a girl who _could_ die, and died in flames, only to come crawling back out--ever grown tired of it? Briar, who had contracted the _plague_ and _suffered_ , only to find no relief and nothing but an endless drag, ever wanted to simply slap her silly? They both had such worse situations, such deeper lives.

 

“Blondie,” Briar said softly, placing a hand on her knee, “The things you find important aren’t any less meaningful just because we’re immortal.”

 

Blondie looked stunned. “I didn’t know you were psychic too.”

 

Briar grinned. “Just experienced. Now Maddie or Rosabella--”

 

“ _Aurora_ ,” Cupid warned. “I promised not to out anyone at all.”

 

Briar rolled her eyes. “Fine. It’s more fun to see Blondie’s surprise anyway.” Briar ruffled Blondie’s hair in a sisterly kind of way. Blondie whined and batted her hand away, miffed that her big speech had been taken away but relieved.  

 

She leaned back, and then jerked forward with a hiss as her arm grazed the iron leg of the coffee table. “Augh, _tits_ , I forgot--!”

 

Blondie gasped at the red, blistering burn that the brush of contact had left. Cupid clicked her tongue. “You picked up the Fae weakness to iron too? I’m so sorry.”

 

Ashlynn made to rise, worry creasing her brows. “I’ll get the first aid kit--”

 

“No.” Briar breathed between her teeth, and the burn slowly began to heal. “Must be because Faybelle’s actually in the same realm. I wouldn’t heal from something physical this fast otherwise.” Something dark danced in her eyes, and almost to herself she mumbled, “Not looking for me, huh? What a crock of shit. No wonder I lived through Salem.”

 

“Salem?” Blondie asked offhand. Briar refused to elaborate, and Ashlynn went very quiet as well. “Oh, I--oh. Sorry.”

 

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Ashlynn said, holding up both of her hands. “Let’s watch a movie, or something! Take our minds off this.”

 

“I vote for Enchanted,” Briar said, eyes lighting up. “We can belt _That’s How You Know_. And change the lyrics so it’s way gay.”

 

“Enchanted?” Cupid echoed. “That’s a movie, isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah, by Disney--”

 

“Disney?”

 

Blondie turned on Cupid with shock. Ashlynn and Briar gasped. Cupid arched a brow and stared between them.

 

“You don’t know what Disney is?” Ashylnn’s eyes watered.

 

Blondie surged up, running for the DVD cabinet. “Briar, pop the corn. We’re starting with _Snow White_ and we’re not stopping until Elsa sings us to sleep!”

 

“ _Who_?” Cupid gaped as they sprang into action. “You haven’t answered my question?”

 

Blondie slid the DVD in and rushed back to sit by Cupid, wrapping an arm around her friend’s. Ashlynn pressed against Blondie’s free side, pulling up a blanket to snuggle under. Blondie didn’t hit play until Briar returned, a bowl of vegan popcorn and three sodas balanced in her hands and draped herself across Ashlynn and Blondie’s laps.

 

“Finally, I get to teach _you_ something,” Blondie giggled. “Just sit back and let the magic happen. Let the story of Snow White take you away.”

 

“Isn’t Holly writing something like this?” Briar asked around a mouthful of popcorn.

 

“Something about Snow White’s daughter. It’s supposed to be a sequel--she’s getting that girl Raven to read if first, what with Evana Queen being her mom and all.” Blondie took a sip of soda as the credits rolled. “By the way, what’s Raven’s _deal_ with me? She keeps sending me the stink eye.”

 

“Oh, she’s just scared for you,” Briar answered. “What with Cupid hanging around you, and all. She’s worried that Cupid’s trying to drag your soul to hell. Said something about _feeling dark energies_ around her, or whatever.”

 

Cupid’s skin went cold beneath Blondie’s touch, and she was suddenly a great deal thinner. Blondie felt a boney wing curl around her shoulders and was actually quite comfortable with that. Ashlynn looked up, yelped. Briar spilled popcorn all over herself.

 

“Would you all be quiet, for a moment?” Cupid smiled with all of her fanged teeth, the talons of her fingers splaying out against Blondie’s waist. “I’m trying to watch your Disney. My little mortal has much to teach me.”

 

Blondie wasn’t sure why, but a spot against her neck warmed and tingled at the very words. So it was that Blondie spent her weekend cuddling and hanging out with immortal beings who happened to be her very best friends in the whole world. She didn’t think about her blog--it had about two hundred posts, reblogged and otherwise, queue’d up just in case she hit a dry spell like this anyway--and she didn’t think about solving any mysteries. It was just two days worth of binging on fairytale classics.

 

She learned that Cupid’s favorite movies were Mulan and Tangled, and that she loathed Hercules. “Uncle Hades is not like that at all,” she had hissed. “The only thing they got right was the muses! Ugh! I’m filing a complaint!”

 

The house was cleaned and put together by the time Blondie’s parents returned, and when Monday rolled around and Blondie and Cupid entered school, the world seemed a better place. Finally, a break from the weird and the strange; Blondie thought about talking to Rosabella Beauty, or Madeline “Maddie” Hatter, but decided that she would extend her break from the supernatural just a bit more. If it didn’t seek her out, then she wouldn’t seek _it_ out!

 

And then Raven Queen ran up to her, grabbed her and Cupid’s arm, and hauled them into a bathroom. She slammed the door, locked it, and pressed her back against it. Pointing a finger at Cupid, Raven panted, “I’m only coming to you because of your age. And that my mother scryed you out and confirmed that you don’t harbor any _evil_ intent.”

 

“Oh, come on,” Blondie whined, stomping her foot. “Raven! Really! I literally _just_ promised myself not to go seeking out supernatural junk!”

 

“I need your help,” Raven said quickly, her eyes fever bright. She looked pale, and there were bruises under her narrow eyes. Her usually intimidating makeup was missing, too; just some plum colored lipstick and mascara. “I am in _dire_ need of your help.”

 

“You know there’s a Fae around,” Cupid replied, crossing her arms. “She’s far more experienced with magic than I am.”

 

“I’m not going to ask _the_ Unseelie princess to help me. Owing her a favor would be like putting a collar on my neck.”

 

“Wow,” Blondie said, blinking. “This is getting weirdish. Raven, what’s going on? You look _terrible_.”

 

“What I’m about to say doesn’t leave this room,” Raven said, her voice shaking. “You see, I...I’m a…I’m a witch. In training. Over the weekend, while I was practicing my conjuring skills, and I might have...summoned someone.”

 

“Oh, dear,” Cupid said on a gasp. “Are we talking about a demon? A god?”

 

“No. Worse.”

 

“ _Worse?_ ” Blondie gaped. “What could be _worse_ than a demon!?”

 

“I summoned,” Raven began heavily, “a _princess_.”

 

Blondie squinted. There was a long pause as she struggled to make sure that Raven was actually serious. If she wasn’t, then Blondie was going to kick her right in the knees. If she was, Blondie was _still_ going to kick her in the knees for making such a big fuss. Sure, maybe summoning a princess from another realm was probably not great--especially if she was someone like Faybelle--but worse than a demon? Come on.

Blondie opened her mouth to ask, when Raven continued, “I summoned a princess that isn’t _supposed to exist_.”

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Cupid did a double take. “I don’t quite understand, I’m afraid.”

 

“Alright. It all started with Holly’s book.” Raven dragged her hands through her black hair, beginning to pace. “I was reading it a third time during my lessons--I know, _I know_ , rookie mistake, I just couldn’t put it down!--and I felt my magic _respond_ , more strongly than it ever has. And I might have conjured, er, summoned the princess in the fairy tale.”

 

Blondie was about to respond when someone flushed. Everyone froze for a comical moment as the stall door opened. Holly O’Hair walked out, washed her hands, and dried them. Raven went even paler. Blondie and Cupid winced, eyes darting from Holly and then to each other.

 

“So,” Holly began, her voice trembling. “What you’re saying is that you _brought Apple to life?_ ”

 

“I…” Raven let the vowel drag. “Technically, no? To summon something from a text, it has to already live on another plane of existence. And, I mean, unless you’re actually a warlock in disguise, I don’t think you have the capability to _write_ the life into something?”

 

Holly gulped. “Uh, sure, let’s go with that.”

 

“You _believed_ ,” Cupid said suddenly. “Raven, you said you couldn’t put the book down. Were you _captivated_ by the princess and her adventures?”

 

“W-well, yeah, of course. Holly’s a fantastic writer, it was almost like Apple was really...real. I mean. Before I actually _brought_ her to life,” Raven amended. “So, uh. See my problem? I need your help.” She looked to Blondie and Holly. “You two, as well. Also you’re taking the whole _witch_ thing pretty well.”

 

“Oh, Poppy told me,” Holly said, and then she was bouncing on her feet. “Raven! You brought my story to life! Oh my god, I have to meet her. I have to see her! Oh, oh my gosh, is she pretty? Is she kind and sweet?”

 

“She’s kind of terrifying,” Raven said. “In a good way? What do you mean _Poppy_ told you about me, by the way, I’ve never told Poppy about--”

 

“You’d be surprised at what you learn from doing someone’s hair,” Holly said, and pointed out the purple streaks in Raven’s hair. “She’s going to want to come with me, too.”

 

“Hey, this is great and all,” Blondie interrupted, “but? Can we go to class, now? Raven, we’ll help you however we can, but if we don’t get out of here in like five seconds, Mr. Stein will mark us absent, and I _do not_ want an F for the day over this. Text me, though! We’ll take a trip and see this princess afterschool.”

 

They hurried out after a very quick exchange of numbers, making it to class on time. Not that it did Blondie much good; her concentration was completely shot. All she could think about was Raven being a witch, there was magical summoning involved, and--god, how relevant was this? Maybe Disney night was a prediction. What if _Blondie_ was magic after all? Or coming into her own? No, she realized a little sadly. Cupid would have sensed her out and let her know by now.

 

The end of the day couldn’t come fast enough. She texted Briar and Ashlynn the bare bones of the situation, and told her mom she was meeting with a new friend and that Cupid was with her. Raven explained that they had to take the bus and walk--unfortunately her mother couldn’t leave the princess unattended--and there was only room for one on Poppy’s bike. Raven, Cupid, and Blondie all squished into a single seat with Cupid in the middle.

 

Her arm wrapped around Blondie’s waist. Blondie allowed it and appreciated the warmth that flowed through her. Raven nervously shifted on the other side, flinching whenever she touched Cupid even a little.

 

“Here, I’ll,” Blondie scooted until she was pressed against the window. Cupid followed, and then rested her head against Blondie’s neck; she barely hid the full body shudder, but could not hide the blush that stretched across her face. It left just enough space to make Raven comfortable, but for Blondie there was no such thing.

 

“You really don’t have to worry,” Cupid said to Raven, “I’ve already found a mortal to favor. I’m not going to get greedy.”

 

“ _That’s_ what worries me,” Raven snapped back.

 

“Would appreciate not being referred to as the mortal,” Blondie mumbled, fiddling with her necklace. “Maybe something that doesn’t reduce me to my age? Like, I dunno. Normie seems like a good start.”

 

“Blondie the normie?” Raven wrinkled her nose cutely, “Makes you sound like a hero in Holly’s fanfiction.”

 

“Hey!” Blondie cried indignantly, pouting. Cupid patted Blondie on the hand in a “there, there” kind of way.

 

Soon enough the came to their stop, two blocks away from Raven’s nest. Blondie thought it was surprisingly normal looking given that the owner was a millionaire and a witch. Raven waved a hand, her palm glowing slightly, at front of the front door. A warbling sound could be heard with a multitude of locks clicking following soon after.

 

“My mom is a little wary so she has all the locks keyed into our magic,” Raven explained almost sheepishly as she crossed through door frame. Okay so maybe a lot less normal than what met Blondie’s eye. One would think she’d be better at this by now. “Come on, I left in my room-- _what in the Unnamed God are you doing?_ ”

 

As Raven led them into her room, a girl with gorgeous sun yellow curls that framed her face perfectly and wide bluer than the sky eyes was holding a pair of Raven’s panties. Aside from the whole pilfered undergarment deal, she looked every inch a fairytale princess; her dress was enormous, with bright, crimson silk over white tulle. Embroidered with golden thread were intricate, gorgeous designs and sitting in her hair was a golden tiara.

 

“Oh my god,” Poppy said as she looked over the shoulders of the stunned crowd. “I can’t believe we missed the panty raid.”

 

“D-dear me,” said the princess in a melodic voice, clutching a rather racy lavender set in opera gloved hands. “Fair Raven, please forgive me--and don’t misunderstand! T-this isn’t what it looks like, I swear.”

 

A flustered Raven stomped into the room and snatched the undergarments from delicate fingers. She then spun on her heel and glared at Holly.

 

“Fix. This,” she said from between her teeth.

 

Holly looked far too stunned to speak. Her hands trembled as she held them up, slowly entering the room. “A-Apple? Apple White?”

 

“Yes?” The princess answered slowly. “I was unaware that we’d met before; do forgive my rudeness, as I don’t seem to recall you.”

 

“Oh my _gosh_ ,” Holly squeaked, her hands flailing as she spun to face Blondie and the others. “That’s my princess! In the flesh! She’s talking exactly like I always pictured her to talk and, and her voice is just _perfect_ and, oh Poppy, Poppy she’s _here!_ ”

 

“I see that,” Poppy said, and then sighed. “But, sis, she can’t _stay_ here. We don’t have the space for another, and I don’t think Raven’s going to be okay with sharing a room.”

 

“Just--just five minutes with her?” Holly’s voice shook. “Oh, please? Pretty please?”

 

“I’ve got to send her back,” Poppy said quietly.

 

“Oh, thank the Stars,” Apple White sighed, and then looked rather guilty for the way that Holly wilted. “Not, not to be rude--I’m so very, very sorry. I just...I simply _must_ return home! My mother will be ever so worried when she realizes that I’m gone. Fair Raven and the Lady Evana have been more than hospitable to me, but I...this is not home.”

 

Holly sniffled, and then nodded. She was quiet as she went to Blondie’s side, and Poppy rolled her sleeves up as she approached. Blondie held her friend and watched with a little amusement as both Cupid and Raven gave Poppy wide berth, casting shaken glances to her hands. It was odd, really; there was no spark of light or any kind of warping reality going on. In fact, how Poppy O’Hair was going to be the one to solve this escaped Blondie. Curious, she asked Cupid about it, softly, while Raven and Holly weren’t paying attention.

 

“I just feel...nothingness,” Cupid said back. She shuddered. “An absence. _Nothing_.”

 

“Oh.” Blondie looked at Poppy’s back with something like fear. “That’s, a little. Terrifying? What _is_ she?”

 

Cupid then said something that chilled Blondie to the bone; “I don’t _know._ ”

 

“Alrighty, little miss,” Poppy said, and raised her hands. “This might sting a little, so just...brace yourself.”

 

She laid her hands on Apple’s cheeks. There was a great burst of light, a sonorous _roar_ like a tornado passing through, and Poppy was sent flying. She smacked into the wall and cratered the plaster, falling to her face with a dull _oh my god_ as Apple remained unharmed. Unharmed, but not entirely unchanged; her extravagant gown had been downgraded and modernized into a short, crimson dress with a golden cardigan over it.

 

Holly screamed, “ _Poppy!_ ” She ran to her sister’s side and propped the groaning girl up as the house quaked; magic visibly flickered over the walls and sparkled against the window panes, all in tones of purple. Glass shattered somewhere in the house; a woman shrieked from somewhere within. After a moment everything settled, but the air felt different. Where entering had made Blondie’s scalp tingle from some magical awareness, now it was gone.

 

Empty.

 

“Well,” Poppy said after a moment. “ _hat’s_ a first.” The palms of her hands were raw and red, and trailed smoke. Her leather jacket and her hair were dusted with the remains of the wall behind her. “Looks like you put a little more of yourself into your stories than normal, sis. What did I _tell_ you about that?”

 

“I’m sorry!” Holly brushed off the debris and held her sister’s hands, grimacing. “I’m so sorry, I just...it felt like fate.”

 

“Oh,” Apple said, suddenly. Everyone’s attention went to the girl still standing in the room, blinking as if waking from a deep, deep sleep. “What...am I still d-doing here? Wasn’t that supposed to send me back?”

 

Footsteps raced up the stairs, and Evana Queen in all of her flour streaked glory swung into the doorframe, staring at the lot of them. Blondie waved. Cupid blinked. Raven was still holding her panties out and quickly hid them behind her back.

  
“I made cookies,” Mrs. Queen said at length. “How about we take a break from the drama and have some? They’re apple spice.“


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl and her eight magical friends in a museum! What could possibly go right.

They sat in a tense, awkward silence at the table. The cookies were delicious and cooled to a Lockes’ brand Just Right temperature, and melted on Blondie’s tongue with each bite. Combined with the tall glass of milk, it was a strangely domestic scene. Blondie wasn’t sure what she was going to do with the knowledge that Evana Queen was not only a wealthy and successful book writer, she was also a witch _and_ she made really good cookies.

 

Cupid happily ate away with no regard for the tense atmosphere, crumbs sprinkling on her shirt as she gulped back milk.

 

“So,” Evana began, “I suppose Applecheeks isn’t going back into her little story?”

 

Apple whimpered. Blondie put down her cookie and settled for pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

“Mom,” Raven scolded. “Be a little more empathetic!”

 

“Well, there’s just no use crying over spilled milk, is there? What is done has been done.” Evana dabbed at her lips. “Let this be a lesson for you, birdie; never try to conjure something while distracted by a pretty face. I admit, I was hoping your first summoning would be something a little more... _evil_. Why, when _I_ was your age--”

 

“Oh, no, please stop,” Raven said, her cheeks beginning to burn.

 

“--I summoned a succubus on my very first go!” Evana sighed wistfully. “She was such a pretty thing, had a lot of fun stories. We painted the town red! Or, she did. I was hopelessly in love with your father, ew.”

 

“That’s,” Blondie said, voice high with uncertainty, “romantic?”

 

Evana waved her hand and a plume of purple fire raced across the table. The milk glasses--wet with condensation--suddenly became ice cold again and the cookies heated back into the perfect temperature. Blondie was a little surprised; she had been expecting an incantation, at the least.

 

“Eat, please. They’ll help settle your stomachs.” Evana took a sip of milk. “Now, we all agree that any secrets shared in this house won’t leave, hm?”

 

“Y-yes, ma’am.” Holly shifted in her chair, staring blatantly at Apple before forcing her eyes away. Poppy, holding an ice pack to her head, breathed out a shaking _yep_ and touched her glass. With an audible snap the condensation returned, trailing over Poppy’s fingers.

 

“How are you doing that?” Blondie marveled.

 

Poppy and Holly looked at each other. Something unspoken passed between them before Poppy set her ice pack on the table, sighing through her nose.

 

“We’re human,” is what she said at first, which even Blondie could tell was at the least a half truth. “But ever since we were little, we noticed...strange things happening.”

 

“Things... _grow_ around me,” Holly began softly. “Little things, like plants. Whenever I write about something--like, if I’m writing about a fish--it tends to...well, it, um--”

 

“It comes to life,” Cupid supplied, and Holly nodded shyly. “ _Fascinating_ …”

 

“It’s only when I really, really concentrate though. When I put...parts of myself into my stories.” Holly resolutely stared at the tabletop and did not meet Apple’s bright, frightened gaze. “A lot of love, a lot of life--”

 

“Creation magic.” Evana sounded mystified. “I’ve heard about it among elder sorcerers, or from crones deep inside the coven, but never from a little girl. You have a gift. What about you, hm?”

 

Poppy shrugged. “The opposite. Strange things just don’t...happen to me. It’s like I’m just _too_ normal that that’s the... _abnormal_ thing. You name it, it stops being magic. Curses, hexes, spells,” and she looked to Cupid as she said, “shapeshifters.”

 

Cupid _shuddered_ and ducked behind Blondie, just a little.

 

“Destruction of magic,” Evana said, though far more warily.

 

“More like, nullification,” Poppy was quick to interject. “And it’s not really permanent unless I hold onto it for like, ever. Or else Raven wouldn’t have any magic at all.”

 

" _That’s_ why I always fall asleep,” Raven realized with a gasp. “It was like all my magic was just sucked away--”

 

“Dampened,” Poppy rushed. “Don’t make me sound like a void where all the cool stuff goes to die, y’know?”

 

“Why couldn’t you make me go home?” Apple’s trembling voice cut through the chatter. “If you n-nullify, _whatever_ , why couldn’t you bring me back home?”

 

“I can’t nullify _Holly’s_ magic,” Poppy said with a wince. “If it was just Raven’s magic, then you’d be home in an instant. But because Holly’s magic brought you here _…_ ”

 

“There’s also the element of belief,” Cupid added. “Humanity’s greatest strength is the power of their imagination. It’s a level of magic even the gods can’t touch, and not something I imagine you could nullify so simply.”

 

Poppy nodded. Apple buried her face in her hands and her whole body trembled. She swayed in her seat, and did not flinch away or otherwise push Raven away as the witch reached out to steady her.

 

“It’ll be alright Apple,” Raven said soothingly, “I brought you here so I’ll take care of you. It’s my responsibility.”

 

“Yes, you’ll stay here, Apple! I have more than enough space to take you in! Don’t you worry your pretty little head! We’ll go shopping this weekend.” Evana’s smile was evil incarnate. “I think you would look absolutely stunning in bla--”

 

“We’re letting Apple dress herself,” Raven snapped. “By Lurline, mother, _honestly_ , you are not dressing up an actual princess in black for your aesthetics.”

 

“And I’ll work on bringing you back into your story,” Holly said to Apple, hesitating before she offered a hand. Apple gave her a small smile--and it was still quite beautiful, despite her clear sullen disposition--and took it. “I promise, Apple. You’re gonna get a happy ending.”

 

“I-I will?” Her voice wavered. “T-thank you.”

 

“In the meantime, we’ll keep you busy with this world,” Blondie said with a grin, finishing off her glass of milk. “There’s a big field trip coming up to the museum and everything! Do you like history, Apple?”

 

“O-Oh, yes, very much so!” Apple’s eyes finally began to gleam again, and she clasped her hands to her chest. “I suppose it won’t do to simply mope about, will it? I’ve just got to make the most of it.”

 

“Hey, I’ve been making the most of it ever since I met this ghoul,” Blondie snarked, wrapping an arm around Cupid’s. Cupid pouted, which caused Apple to giggle. “You’ll be in great company, I promise.”

 

The rest of the week passed quite smoothly; it was clear that Apple was new but she was so utterly charming that no one gave her much grief. A quick fib that she was a family friend visiting from overseas, homeschooled all her life, and timid around new people had the whole faculty endeared to her. It helped that Apple took to learning like a fish in water; she soaked up knowledge like a sponge. Whether or not Holly had written her with that trait was unclear; Blondie didn’t like to really mull over it herself.

 

Just where did Apple White the character end, and Apple White the reality begin? It was a line that was blurry enough on its own. No real need to make matters worse with all the existentialism.

 

Apple, for her part, looked quite happy with her lot. She made quick friends with Briar and Ashlynn and didn’t particularly care that both of them were immortal-- “We all have our quirks,” Apple had giggled--which practically guaranteed her entrance into Blondie’s steadily growing Charmed Circle of friends. Briar, Ashlynn, and now Cupid, Apple, the O’Hairs, and Raven.

 

How odd, Blondie thought. She hadn’t realized she’d been as lonely as she was until suddenly there were more people than she knew what to do with. Whether it was Raven showing her magical diagrams under the table during physics class, or Apple tutoring her in calculus (and wasn’t _that_ a shocker for the ages) Blondie found that there was someone always by her side. Cupid was a constant as well, if a pseudo-romantic one.

 

Friday finally arrived, and it brought a long awaited school trip to Afterever Hills’ museum, a huge building with every exhibit under the sun and then some; while the sections were smaller in size, neither quantity nor quality had been sacrificed. Most were merely recreations, but there were a fair number of genuine artifacts. Blondie and her friends boarded the bus with elation; Apple and Raven sat together in the seat ahead of Cupid and Blondie, with Holly squished between Ashlynn and Briar on the side. Poppy would have been there, of course, but she was on a different bus with a particularly clingy ballet dancer.

 

Blondie snuck a glance at the way Apple clung to Raven’s side, chattering excitedly and asking as many questions about Afterever’s history as she could get away with. _Someone’s not the only one that’s grabby_ , she thought to herself with a grin.

 

Thankfully Faybelle wasn’t on the bus as well; no spiteful cheers were lead against Briar. Instead, Melody Piper and Meeshell Mermaid lead the students in a rousing and frankly silly rendition of _Hollaback Girl_. This, Blondie thought as she clapped her hands with the beat, was what senior year was about. Old songs that never really got old, and friends, and being unafraid to make fools of yourself.

They walked into the building and were greeted by the usual; towering dinosaur bones looming above them, all sharp teeth and the menacing imagination of what they might have looked like. A bit cheekily, Blondie pointed to the suspended pterodactyl skeleton and said, “Hey, Ashlynn, look! I found a cousin of yours!”

 

Ashlynn frowned for a moment, before the joke clicked, and she whapped Blondie on the arm with a snort and a giggle. “Jerk!”

 

“You love me,” Blondie said with a grin. “Come on, granny, admit it.”

 

“Hey, hey,” Cupid played along, coming up along Blondie’s side. “Should I be getting jealous now?”

 

“Oh my god.” Ashlynn laughed. “I’m going to find Hunter!”

 

“Don’t make out in the bathroom,” Briar called after her. “Don’t be that guy, Ash! Don’t be the one that makes out on the field trip and ruins it for everybody!”

 

Ashlynn made a rude gesture with her hand that Apple gasped at, scandalized. Raven doubled over and cackled; Holly simply covered her face.

 

“Someone’s going to end up making out,” Cupid said, smartly. “This is literally the perfect time for people to make out.”

 

“At the museum?” Blondie giggled.

 

“What could be more romantic than being surrounded by ancient bones of things long since dead,” Cupid drawled. “Makes my knees weak just thinking about it.”

 

“And that’s our cue!” Briar linked arms with Holly and began to tug her away. “Come on, Holly! Let’s check out the Celtic exhibit, I haven’t been there in years.”

 

Holly and Briar were swallowed by the crowd, though Blondie thought she spied a bouncing, platinum blonde ponytail trailing after them. _Faybelle?_ Maybe. Holly and Briar were still protected by the previous orders, though, so Blondie wasn’t too worried.

 

Still, something to keep in mind. Blondie peered down at the brochure/map she’d been given and hummed. “They’ve got a little set up for King Arthur and Camelot up on the fourth floor; wanna check it out?” She paused, and turned to Cupid. “Was King Arthur a _real_ guy?”

 

“If he was, I never met him,” Cupid said.

 

“Most of what I’ve read is conjecture too,” Raven added. “Most of the coven my mom belongs to says that Merlin was definitely a thing, but a ton of the old scrolls detailing him and his travels were lost in World War II.”

 

“Cool.” Blondie hiked her thumb to the stairs. “Let’s go before it gets swarmed!”

 

The four hustled up the stairs. Either it was still early in the day that not too many people were around, or most of the crowds were occupied with the other exhibits floors below. It was a shame; there were banners in crimson and gold all over, and two great statues were at the entrance. Blondie wandered inside, trailed by Cupid.

 

It was fairly impressive; lots of suits of armor behind towering glass cases, with ancient swords proudly displayed alongside them. The main eyepiece, though, had to be the goliath of a creation in the center of the room, roped off by red velvet and with a giant sign that said DO NOT TOUCH

 

It was all stone, exquisitely carved and remarkably preserved; the statue was of a knight laid upon an altar with strange runes etched into the side. The knight appeared to be in slumber, or would have been if not for the sword piercing their chestplate; they had a firm grasp upon the ‘blade’. A plaque just next to the giant DO NOT TOUCH sign described the art piece as _Live By The Sword_ , which Blondie found somewhat ironic.

 

“My,” Apple breathed as she and Raven joined Blondie and Cupid to observe the statue. “How sad--how noble, too. The poor knight. Do you think perhaps they require a kiss to awaken?”

 

“It’s just an art piece,” Raven said, but gently. “No amount of kisses can wake them up, Apple.”

 

“Wouldn’t be too sure,” Cupid said, crouching to peer hard at the runes. “These aren’t just for show. An alchemist was at work here--or some kind of two-penny sorcerer trying his hand at preservation.”

 

Blondie gasped, but for once the idea of having something magic revealed to her didn’t bring a rush of fear.”Oh, man! Magic statue?”

 

“May not be a statue at all,” Cupid said, starting to circle the thing. “Gods, the penmanship here is abysmal--let’s see. _Here lieth still our Guardian. May the true Magic free them; may the true Heir aide us. Blood shall beget blood_." Cupid propped her hands on her hips, and whistled. “Ominous.”

 

“You think someone bound a soul to a golem?” Raven asked.

 

“Could be. Needs a blood contract to activate, looks like,” Cupid replied.

 

“This world is still full of such magic,” Apple said, rubbing her arms. She looked homesick for a spell, then brightened. “I was so very worried I wouldn’t really know what to do with myself when I learned I was to be staying a bit longer, truth be told. But, surely, it can’t all be bad. Ominous warnings of blood aside.”

 

The floor below shook, the sound of something rumbling following. Blondie frowned as she looked down. “Uh, guys?”

 

“Of course there’s magic in the world, Apple,” Raven said kindly, taking the princess’s hand. “All around us, and within us, too. We only have to _choose_ our destiny, to draw it out, and make it take form.”

 

The rumbling continued; Blondie thought she heard some screaming. “ _Guys?_ ”

 

“Shh,” Cupid said in a whisper. “I don’t want to miss this part!”

 

“Oh, Fair Ra--, no, ah. Raven.” Apple’s eyes went misty, and soft. “You’ve been so...so kind to me. I do apologize if I’ve been difficult to manage...”

 

“N-no! No, of course not, gosh.” Raven rubbed the back of her neck bashfully. “You’re the perfect guest. You don’t have to do housework or anything, but you still--”

 

“--I would never simply let myself laze about when there is something I could do to help!” Apple was very passionate in her declaration, turning both of her hands to grip one of Raven’s. “One day, I might--I will have to return. I-I know this. But while I’m still here, I want to be here without regrets on any side!”

 

“Apple,” Raven murmured.

 

Yeah, alright, definitely screaming. And was that a _T-Rex roar?_ “I don’t mean to interrupt, but, something’s not--”

 

“Shhhh!” Cupid shushed her harder. “Don’t spoil the moment!”

 

The Moment seemed to just be Raven and Apple staring shyly at each other. It was cute and all, but Blondie was more concerned about the distant chaos no doubt unfolding beneath them.

 

“Okay, can we just--chill on the gay for like, five minutes!” Blondie finally blurted. “I don’t know if it’s just me, but I think there’s something _really_ , really wr--”

 

The floor collapsed from beneath her. Blondie shrieked as the marble cracked and gave way; ghastly, yellowed grotesque teeth framed her body for half a second--enough for her to realize that she was going to die Jurassic Park style--before she felt Cupid’s monstrous hands seized her wrists and she was pulled out of her free fall. Raven and Apple vanished in a moment’s worth of crackling, purple fire; Blondie wrapped both of her arms around Cupid’s neck as Cupid scrambled up the wall.

 

The... _thing_ was dead and decaying, half mummified flesh and half bone; it bellowed in fury and its snout dropped deeper into the hole it had made. The screaming was much, much louder now; patrons no doubt fleeing from the building. Another flash of light and a trembling and dust streaked Raven and Apple were joined by Holly, Poppy, Briar, and--

 

“ _Faybelle?_ ” Blondie gaped as Cupid crawled down off the wall, keeping one arm tight around her waist. “What--” She looked harder, then sputtered, “What did you _do?_ ”

 

Faybelle’s glamour failed a split second later, as did Briar’s, apparently. Their hair looked fairly tousled, and some clothing--specifically the collar of Briar’s shirt, and one of the sleeves of Faybelle’s black dress--was askew. As if _that_ weren’t evidence enough, though, Faybelle’s lip was split from someone’s teeth and Briar’s lipstick was smudged.

 

And they had hickies. The both of them.

 

“Are. You _serious?!_ ” Blondie shrieked as the _thing_ below them continued to cause mayhem. “Were you two _seriously making out?!_ ”

 

“No,” Faybelle snapped, while Briar just shrugged guiltily.

 

“They were super making out,” Holly said, frazzled. “Briar was insulting Faybelle and Faybelle was all, like, _shut up, O’Briar_ , and Briar said _make me_ and then they were all just like--like--!” Holly balled up her hands into fists and mashed them together. “It was violent! I was terrified! Fanfiction _lied_ to me!”

 

“I thought you couldn’t touch her without permission,” Blondie accused, pointing at Faybelle, who smirked.

 

“I took _make me_ as the highest amount of permission,” she purred, infuriatingly smug. “I heard no complaints.”

 

“Yeah, up until you summoned a _dragon_ ,” Holly screeched, pointing down into the hole. “I saw a stone tablet break inside of its glass case and then _surprise, dragon!_ ”

 

“Can’t you nullify it,” Cupid asked of Poppy. “It’s a magical creature! Turn it back into a stone tablet.”

 

“Oh sure, just let me get real up close with the _giant dead dragon and touch it!_ ” Poppy threw both her hands in the air. “What can _possibly go wrong!_ ”

 

“One of us can throw you,” Cupid said, just as Raven chimed in, “Fast ball special!”

 

“Nobody is throwing Poppy at the _dragon!_ ” Blondie grasped at her hair. “Okay! Okay, we’re gonna be okay. We just have to get out the museum and then think of a plan on the way! We’ll be ok--” She stopped. “Apple? What are you doing?”

 

Apple was lingering by the statue, her hand touching the pommel of the stone sword. She bit her lip. “I was...thinking. Perhaps we need not throw _Poppy_ at the dragon…”

 

“The golem!” Raven moved forward, joining Apple in standing atop the stone altar. “Apple, you’re a genius! But--wait. Ah, how are we even gonna get this thing to listen to us? It said something about magic and a true heir, and we only have _half_ that.”

 

“Not necessarily,” Cupid said, rushing forward. “A more literal translation would be ‘one of magic’s blood’ and,” her eyes looked up to Apple, “‘one of royal blood’.”

 

Cupid popped a finger that shifted into a razor like talon and pricked both girls hands carefully. Raven and Apple looked at each other, and Raven swallowed hard, before they both placed their hands over the heart of the stone knight. At first, nothing happened.

 

“I don’t know why you chose a shade of a princess’s blood over mine,” Faybelle said haughtily. “Clearly, as a princess capable of great magic, I should--”

 

The stone breathed.

 

Raven and Apple scrambled off as purple light began to spread like spiderwebs over the surface of the stone, chips of it falling away. Without a sound of protest, the knight’s hand tightened on the blade and yanked it from their chest; no blood issued forth, and with a great sound, the knight sat up. Flecks of stone fell from shimmering silver armor the color of mercury. The knight swung their legs over the side of the altar and rose from it like a bed, standing tall and proud. In another flash of purple magic, the wounds upon Raven and Apple’s hands sealed fast, and the knight bent to their knee.

 

“I am at thy command,” they spoke, their voice warped deep from within their suit of armor--if indeed there was anyone at all within. “My ladyship...s? You are not Merlin. Nor are you Arthur. Pray tell, what goes on?”

 

“Holy shit, Arthur was a real guy,” Briar said.

 

“Well,” Apple began, “you see, we were in dire need of your assistance, and our friend Cupid read your inscription and--”

 

Fire burst from the hole in the floor, followed by a bellowing screech.

 

“Dragon!” Blondie snapped. “Dragon, gonna kill us, _please help!_ ”

 

The knight looked to Apple and Raven. Raven stammered, “Uh, go get’em?”

 

“At once, your Grace.” The knight rose and twirled their sword, also free of its stone covering; with a mighty cry the knight leapt down without fear. “Foul beast, prepare to taste my steel!”

 

With a cry of rage, the knight gave a wide crescent slash of the blade. The dragon flinched as it was struck, surprised and caught of guard after such a mighty blow. As it stumbled backwards, the knight tucked and rolled into the landing. Once they were upright, they gave a perfunctory rolling of their shoulders, the armor much maneuverable than it had appeared.

 

“Tis’ been many cycles since I last sparred. One would not have thought a dragon would have been my first opponent upon awake. The Lord smiles upon me this day, it would seem.” With a crack of their neck they charged just as the dragon recovered. It gave a giant swipe of it’s claw but with surprising speed and strength, the knight blocked the attack. It was a gruesome thing; a long spindly neck and a great maw full of teeth, and gnarled, twisted wings.

 

“The tablet,” Blondie gasped. “Poppy, if you got your hands on the tablet…”

 

Poppy nodded. “I think I could nullify it.”

 

Holly gnawed on her lip. “But we can’t go down there with the dragon still fighting! We need someone quick on their feet! Someone who can get down all those floors easily, and…”

 

As one, the group turned on Faybelle. The Fae scowled viciously. “I am not some errand dog,” she snarled, flashing her fangs. “Get the witchling to teleport again.”

 

“Can’t,” Raven said, “I’m all tapped out.”

 

“Besides, you--and Briar--started this,” Blondie said. “You’ve got to help fix it.”

 

“And _who_ is going to make me do anything?” Faybelle smirked. “Perhaps I shall simply fly away and let this great mass of stone and steel crush all of you to dea--”

 

“ _Flòraidh_ ,” Blondie, Cupid, and Briar said in complete unison.

 

“Oh, _curses_ on the lot of you!”  Faybelle’s wings hummed as she hovered in midair, her face dark with rage. “I can’t believe I let myself be swayed by your charms, _Aurora._ You vile seductress.”

 

The knight proceeded to stab the dragon in one of the joints of its wings and it went wild, thrashing with a horrible cry.

 

“Get the thing!” Blondie reared back and slapped Faybelle right on the ass. “ _Go get the stupid thing!_ ”

 

With a _squeak_ , the Fae shot down through the chaos. Briar stared at Blondie like she’d pulled off an incredible feat--or she was very jealous. Poppy gave her a thumbs up. Cupid snorted back a laugh.

 

“Can’t believe this is my life now,” Blondie began to rant. “No, seriously! I cannot _believe_ I have to be the one cleaning up after your gay messes. What was that you told Ashlynn earlier? _Don’t be that guy?_ Guess what, B! You’re that guy! You’re totally that guy!”

 

“In my defense, she kissed me first.” Briar deflected.

 

“And I’m sure the giant hickies on her neck are her fault too,” Cupid snarked.

 

“G-Go, Ser Knight!” Apple cheered on the fight below. “That’s it--you’re doing splendidly! What grace, I’ve never seen anyone fight like that. I’ve never actually seen anyone fight, come to think of it.”

 

“That’s weird,” Holly said, “I actually wrote a lot of subtle violence into the story, more subtext than anything…”

 

“Oh, they snapped its neck!” Raven gasped. “ _Oh, sick._ ”

 

Faybelle soon flew back into few, tossing two halves of a great stone tablet on the ground. Somehow it didn’t shatter even more. She was strangely quiet, and would not look Blondie in the eye; in fact, turning her head in Blondie’s direction brought a flush to the Fae’s cheeks.

 

 _That better not have awakened anything in her_ , Blondie thought, then suppressed a shudder at the mere hint of a possibility.

 

Poppy gathered up the halves of the tablet and winced; the tablet soon turned to dust as a storm of black lightning flew up, crashed through the roof, and vanished into the sky. The beast below heaved a final roar as it, too, turned to dust and left only a victorious knight standing among the ruins of what must have been some form of art exhibit. Raven carefully gathered the group above into a bubble of flame and transported them down to the knight’s level; she swayed on her feet, and the knight was soon charging for.

 

Gently, Raven was caught. “There, there, my Mage,” the knight soothed, leading Raven to rest against them. “Careful, now. I can feel that your magic has been stressed mightily.”

 

“O-oh,” Raven stammered. “Thanks for that, buddy.”

 

“This is nice, and all,” Briar said, staring at the damage around them with wide eyes, “but, uh, unless you’ve got a massive magical control-z in your pocket, we are _screwed_. Everyone saw an undead dragon come to life and this museum is _toast_.“

 

Holly and Poppy looked to each other.

 

“We can’t,” Holly whispered tightly, wringing her hands together. “What if we...I really like being in this time, I don’t want to reset again so soon!”

 

“Relax,” Poppy soothed. “We won’t be together long. Just enough for soft reset. We won’t go back there, I promise.”

 

Holly nodded after a moment, then turned to the group. “Gather close; if you’re closer then you won’t be sucked out into the ether of time. I-I hope.”

 

“You _hope?!_ ” Faybelle squawked. “I’m to believe the hopes of simple mortals?!”

 

“Oh, for god’s sake--” Poppy stormed forward, ducked, and slapped Faybelle on the bottom for good measure. The Fae let out a woozy, _Ohhh_ , before falling into a dead faint right into Briar’s startled arms. “There. Now can we huddle up before the cops arrest us?! Also, please don’t tell Duchess I slapped another girl’s butt. She’ll kill me.”

 

“Is she…?” Briar shook Faybelle a little.

 

“She’ll wake up after we set things to rights,” Poppy said as Holly gathered a handful of the dragon’s ashes. “Might want to get her to set up her glamour immediately, though. People will come flooding in.”

 

The knight scooped Raven up and shuffled over at Apple’s encouraging wave. Holly and Poppy joined hands, and began to breathe. The twins settled in synch, and Blondie watched in a mixture of horror and fascination as the floor began to darken beneath the group. A great, black void opened like a pit, and suddenly the world was filled with _stars_. Blondie felt sick, felt a great many things--constellations crowded around her, Sirius and Leo and the twins of Gemini. Cancer nipped at her heels.

 

She stared up as the world spun. Her eye caught onto Ursa Major, lumbering in the distance. Her ears popped; someone screamed, and then they were all standing in the middle of the third floor art exhibit, clean and whole as a whistle. Holly collapsed with a wheeze and Poppy propped her up.

 

“Bathroom,” Poppy hissed, “go, go, _go_.”

 

It was a hilariously fast shuffle to the third floor women’s room, hauling a number of exhausted magical beings into the tiled room and shutting the door. Faybelle was the first to recover, her eyes fluttering open. Briar held her beneath the arms, and then set her down; the Fae groaned, groggy.

 

“ _Aurora…?_ ”

 

“Not my name.” Briar was oddly gentle as she brushed Faybelle’s hair back. “Briar, remember?”

 

“Briar...right.” Faybelle stared at her for a moment, before she came to her senses and reapplied a flimsy glamour; it hid all of her Fae attributes, but the split lip and hickies remained. Poppy lent her the scarf from around her neck, seeing as how she didn’t have a high collared coat like Briar did. “Stars, my head hurts...what _was_ all that?”

 

“Everything and nothing, creation and void,” Cupid said at last, looking at Holly and Poppy with something like awe. “I see. So _that’s_ what you two are. Just halved...”

 

“Keep it under wraps?” Poppy smiled weakly. “We’re still just kids, y’know.”

 

“Right.” Cupid sent Blondie a smile that promised an explanation. Raven whined and the knight, still with them, set her down very gently. Apple went to the witch’s side and wrapped both arms around her neck, shaking.

 

“Thank you,” Apple said to the knight. “Ser Knight, I don’t think we can thank you enough.”

 

“Think not of it, your Highness,” the knight said. “I am soulbound to my liege and my mage; I will endeavour to protect the both of you.”

 

“That’s hot,” Raven groaned.

 

“Please, my good sir, remove your helm,” Apple said. “Will you let us see the man behind your armor?”

 

“Ah,” said the knight, “I cannot.”

 

“O-oh.” Apple wilted. “Is there nothing in the armor, after all?”

 

“Oh, I assure you, there is certainly someone within.” The knight’s hands went to their helm, and lifted it off. White hair cascaded over shimmering armor, framing a strong face and crystal blue eyes and toned, dark skin. “The problem is, that I am no manner of man.”

  
“I’d say,” Blondie began as Apple’s face bloomed as red as her namesake, “that’s the exact opposite of a problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave feedback for us! and be patient; you'll get more apple soon.


End file.
